So I Was Wondering
by Vulpes-Macrotis
Summary: Just some short Arafef I whipped up for a friend uwu /Humanstuck/Oneshot/Daycarestuck


"_Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. She ruled over the seas but her kindness was known by all. She lived in her castle at the bottom of the ocean, surrounded by a rainbow of lovely creatures. It was a peaceful place. A safe haven to anyone who could reach it._

_One day, the princess was kidnapped from her palace by an evil monster and taken far far away. Her people were distraught! The entire kingdom buzzed with activity of the restless natives who searched far and wide for their beloved princess. But the monster was clever. He trapped her somewhere that he knew she would never be found. _

_But he was not the only clever one. Those closest to the princess knew of a brave adventurer from a kingdom that was not their own. They sent an emissary who traveled far and wide. No one but this daring character would do. After searching for months and months, the messenger finally found her._

'_M'lady!' The messenger fell to one knee before her. 'I was sent to find you. To beseech your assistance in finding our lost princess!'_

'_Lost princess you say?' That had captured the adventurer's interest. 'Go home, I will find your princess.' The emissary fled, heading straight for the familiar waters from which he came. And the adventurer set to work. Through rain and snow and blistering heat, she wandered. She faced many foes— a goliath snow brute with razor sharp teeth and claws, parasitic swamp bats, barbarians and cannibals— but she bested them all. With her trusty whip in hand, she trekked on._

_Soon she stumbled across a dark cave at the top of a tall tall mountain. She was sure this was where the beast lived. It was not her first time wrangling with demons. And so she crept, quietly, through the empty corridors with only a small torch to light her way. The monster's lair was not hard to find. And in the center, the behemoth sat. 'Twas a dragon with scales as black as night, resting on a giant mound of jewels. Above his sleeping form on a golden chandelier, his prisoner sat trapped in a cage made of the strongest steel. The sea princess looked to be on her deathbed, smothered by the stale smoke and the heat that the great beast emitted. So different from the clear, pure waters from which she hailed. The adventurer was furious. How dare the dragon keep her there? _

_She entered the cavern with careful steps, watching the sleeping dragon. Around his neck, she noticed, was a silver key on a leather cord. _If I could get that,_ she thought, _then I could free the princess easily!_ She tiptoed ever closer, stopping when she heard a low grumble that shook the ground beneath her feet. It was only a snore, she realized with a quiet sigh of relief. And she tiptoed closer. Close enough to feel the warmth of those glimmering black scales, like there was a fire burning hot underneath._

_By that time the princess had awoken. She leaned as far as she could through the bars, her eyes wide with fear. The adventurer noticed that she was… pointing. She turned her head to see. On a ledge there sat a tall goblet. But it was… teetering. The adventurer lunged for the key. She pulled it away from the dragon's neck as the goblet hit the floor and its eyes flicked open. The adventurer lashed out with her whip, snapping the dragon's snout! He roared and lifted his head. His crest of horns became tangled in the chandelier and he accidentally pulled out one of the bolts that secured it to the ceiling in an attempt to get free. She saw her chance. The adventurer tossed the key up to the princess who caught it and began fumbling with the lock. By that time the dragon was furious! He inhaled, preparing to release a gout of flame at the brave adventurer. The princess shouted down at the dragon. Startled, he whipped around to face her again. But he failed to notice the second bolt slipping, and the chandelier came crashing down on top of him. The princess had no choice but to jump from her lofty prison, but found herself safe in the adventurer's arms._

'_Your highness,' the adventurer gently helped her to her feet, and then kneeled._

'_No need,' the princess smiled. The adventurer rose. 'You have saved me, and I am now in your debt. What do you require?'_

'_Nothing, your majesty, but a kiss.' "_

There was an obnoxious gasp coming from one of the parents who had been listening in. Aradia stopped her story to examine the group.

"Megido! I don't bring my daughter here so you can _poison_ her with _sinfu_l stories like this!" Mrs. Scott crossed her arms. She was practically fuming, and Aradia had to suppress a laugh.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Scott, it won't happen again," she apologized. "How about a new, quick story before all of your parents come to get you?" She asked the circle of children around her. The response she got was a chorus of whines and long, dramatic 'noooo's, and 'we want to hear the rest of this one!' Aradia glanced up at Mrs. Scott, then back at the children.

"I'm sorry kiddos, that story actually doesn't have an ending yet. But… maybe tomorrow it will." And with that, a soft melodic tune played over the intercom that signaled closing time. All of the children raced to grab their backpacks and collect their crayons and coloring books.

Aradia stood up. She really needed to stretch her legs, she'd been sitting nearly all day. And she knew where she was going to go. She walked down the hallway and admired the innocent drawings that decorated the walls, mainly to keep herself from getting anxious and chickening out. When she reached her destination, room 12, she knocked gently and waited for the soft 'come in' before entering.

"Hey Peixes." Aradia said with a smile.

"Oh hello Aradia!" Feferi Piexes was another assistant at the daycare, but she was by far the best with the kids. She was so patient with them and so nice. Once, little Jamie spilled paint all over her dress and she just laughed and ruffled his hair. Aradia couldn't say she would have done the same. She admired Feferi a lot.

Aradia walked over to her desk, where she was taping a little post-it note with a crayon drawing of her onto her filing cabinet. Feferi, physically, was much different than Aradia. She was tall with tan skin from spending hours on the beach and had long wavy hair. She wasn't exactly stick thin either. Many people didn't find her attractive, but to Aradia, she was perfection. But just thinking that wasn't enough, she wanted her to know.

"So, Feferi, I was wondering…"


End file.
